Yakuza Chronicals: Birth
by SaintFable
Summary: Taking place in the real world Japan, Naruto and everyone are children of Yakuza gang members. When the leader of the Yakuza is murdered what reprecutions will this have on their lives? NaruSuke eventually trilogy Violent and dark. AU :HIATUS:
1. Please Read First

Yakuza Chronicles

Birth

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summary: This is the first of the three chronicles of the Yakuza. The first being Birth, second Metamorphosis, and lastly Redemption. Birth tells how Naruto and Sasuke as well as others of the original Naruto series become part of the Yakuza gang. Beginning with their births and moving on to how they become the people that they are. This is a NarutoxSasuke story.

Warning: Yaoi/Yuri/Lemon/Violence/Language

Disclaimer: The Naruto series, story line, and original characters don't belong to me.

Notice: This is likely the first and only

time I will be posting this info. If you don't like

something above, then don't read it. This page is a posting

of words used in the story so that you know what they

mean and of pairings so that you're forewarned

incase one of them makes you nauseous.

I understand.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dictionary

Yakuza: A famous and large Japanese mafia organization. It is so large that there is no official number of members. They have existed since the 17th century, Genroku Era. An easy way to recognize a member of the Yakuza is to see the large tattoos that they have on their backs called irezumi.

Oyabun: The head of a large group of Yakuza. These are the top dogs and are only surpassed by the king. Also used to refer to the King of the Yakuza.

Wakagashi: The second in command.

Wakashu: Underlings, they are the ones that do the dirty work.

Gumi: This usually fallows a family name and means "clan".

Ikki: This usually fallows a family name and means "family".

Shoji: This usually fallows a family name and means "trading company".

Bozu: A kind of teasing nick-name for boys. It means "kid" or "squirt".

Dono: A more respectful term than sama.

Pairings

Sasuke Naruto

Gaara Neji

Iruka Kakashi

Deidara Itachi

Sakura Ino

Hinata Tamari

Shino Kiba

Haku Zabuza

Orochimaru Jariaya (past)

Shizune Tsunade

Kushina Minato

* * *

The first chapter will be posted in seven to ten days. Thank you for reading this first.


	2. Chapter 1

Yakuza Chronicles

Birth

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snow fell in small alabaster flakes as the sun set outside of Uchiha Fugaku's office. The broad man hadn't been sleeping well. His boss had found the workings of a new and potentially dangerous gang organization about a week ago and his wife was due to have their second son any day now. Not to mention that he had been putting in extra hours to be with his wife after the child was born. The man had turned to look out his window when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

"Uchiha-sama," exclaimed the excited young officer that came through the door, "It's your wife, sir. She's in labor."

Fugaku stood, "Call a cab for me, I'll be down in ten minutes."

"Yes, director," shouted the officer as he dashed out of the room. When the young man was gone Fugaku set up his secure line, after the second ring a servant answered.

"Uchiha residents."

"This is Uchiha Fugaku, call Oyabun Namikaze-dono. Inform him that my second child is on the way. Has Tsunade-sama been contacted?"

"Yes, sir, she's here now. I will fallow your orders."

"Good, I'll be there in twenty minutes," Fugaku hung up the phone and left the building. In front of the police station of Tokyo was a taxi waiting for him. The stress and worry was taking its toll on the man and the drive to the estate was a long one.

Fugaku sat with his son and Hatake Kakashi, his son's teacher. It had been hours since he had arrived at home. A wakashu came into the room, bowing he said, "Sir, Oyabun Namikaze-dono has arrived."

"Let him in," Fugaku said, he looked down at his son who was stoic and silent. "Itachi," the boy looked up at his father. "The man you are about to meet is very important, you must be respectful."

The Uchiha heir said nothing, just nodded at his father. The door opened, revealing a tall man with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a business suite just like the director of the police force but seemed more comfortable. It took a second for Itachi to notice the young man behind him. His hair was brown and pulled into a high ponytail, the man wore a suite like the other adults present. They approached the others, the blonde sitting opposite Fugaku and the brunet standing behind his leader.

"Hello, Fugaku-san, Kakashi-san," he blonde said with a small smile. The teacher nodded his dead although his eyes stayed locked with the eyes of the man behind him. The smiling king looked down at Itachi, the boy wasn't sure he liked the man; he was so strange. "If I remember right, you're Uchiha Itachi. My name is Namikaze Minato."

"It's an honor to meet you, Namikaze-dono."

Minato turned to Fugaku, "How is he coming with his training?"

"He is excelling very well at everything. Hatake-san is a very good teacher."

"I am glad to hear it. Kakashi-san, please follow Iruka-san; there is something you two should discuses."

Kakashi looked between Minato and Iruka who looked guilty. He stood, following the smaller man into the hall where Iruka closed the door behind them. "So Ruka, what do you have to tell me?"

Iruka was not eager to turn his face to his lover but, with them being alone there wasn't really anything to distract them. Strong arm wound their way around his middle; bringing him closer to the other body.

"Just tell me what it is, koi," Kakashi whispered into his ear.

"Namikaze-sama found Kushina-san. She was living in a small apartment in Oto…she's pregnant."

"…What, repeat that Iruka," Kakashi ordered, turning the other to face him.

"She's pregnant. Kakashi, Namikaze-sama asked me to be the child's guardian." Iruka looked the scarecrow in the eye. "Kushina-san didn't tell the king about the baby because she was afraid that if anyone knew that he was the father they would try to kill it and she's right. Someone needs to protect that baby. …I'm leaving with Namikaze-sama in four months to be in Oto when she has the child. I don't know when I'll be coming back."

Kakashi couldn't move; this was his Iruka, his dolphin. The man was an orphan so it was no question that he was strong. It took a lot to live on the streets but, he had a big heart. This man would have to protect a child with a bull's-eye painted on its forehead from the second it was born. The silver haired man pulled down his mask; bringing his hands to either side of the other's face he drew their lips together. Tracing the lines of Iruka's mouth with his tongue made the burnet moan. They kissed harshly as if it were the last time. Kakashi pulled back to rest his head against Iruka's.

"I'll wait for you, I promise."

Iruka's eyes snapped up to Kakashi's only visible eye. Leaving with this charge would mean no contact to the organization for years. They wouldn't be able to speak or make contact with each other in any way for a decade, maybe two.

"Thank you, Kashi," the smaller man said before turning to go back to his boss. Kakashi stayed in the hall, his now masked face blank. Four months left, ten years apart. Once word got out about the baby assassins from all over would come to kill or kidnap it and it would be sweet Iruka's duty to protect the baby. A small trickle of worry, which would latter turn into a crushing wave, ran down the spine of the scarecrow. Setting his fear and sadness for latter, Kakashi went into the room with the others.

Itachi caught the drawn look on his teachers face before it was empty again. The man sat on the sofa next to his student. Itachi leaned close to him and whispered so that only he could hear. "Is something wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about."

SLAM! "Uchiha-sama, you have a son!"

The people in the room stood to great the sweating but excited Shizune, who had swung the double door wide open in her excitement to inform the father. All five males followed the eager student to the where Mikito was resting. Tsunade stood outside the door, she too seemed tired.

"He's sleeping so be quiet."

"Of course, Lady Tsunade," said Fugaku as he entered. Mikoto was lying on large bed with black blankets all around her. Fugaku sat next to his wife; neither saying a word. She moved the blankets in her arms just slightly so that he could see his new son. Itachi walked up to the bed looking at both his parents.

"What's his name?"

Mikoto looked at her first son smiling, "Sasuke."

Minato smiled at the scene before him, briefly wondering if he and Kushima would be like that one day.

"Namikaze-sama," Mikoto called softly from her bed. "Would you like to see our son?"

"Yeah, I would," looking at the little baby boy Minato could have sworn he was a girl. Even only ten minutes old he looked like his mother but, Itachi had too. Now that he thought about it, the boy was still fairly effeminate. "I'm very happy for you all. Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course, Oyabun-dono. Thank you for coming."

Before turning to leave Minato bent down to Itachi, murmuring in his ear, "I'm sure that one day you will be a great leader among our ranks."

Itachi looked up at the blonde, slightly confused, only to be met with the brightest smile he had ever seen. It was toothy and slightly lopsided, so bright it was almost like looking at the sun. Minato left followed closed behind by Iruka. The king of the Yakuza walked to his car with thoughts of his soon to be family running through his head. Outside, snowflakes fell upon the world.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

(Four months latter)

Sunlight hit golden locks making them gleam as the king of the Yakuza laid his head against the window of the train. Minato and Iruka were riding to Oto to be with Kushina when she had the baby. The Uchiha's son, Sasuke, was four months old and growing fast. Minato couldn't help wondering if his child would grow as fast.

"Kazame-sama?"

"Yes, Iruka-san?" The brunet sat in the seat opposite him looking a little down. Minato didn't blame him though; he wasn't in the best of shape when Kushina went into hiding without him.

"I was just wondering, why did you choose me to watch over your child?"

"Because, you're very skilled in fighting and fire arms. So you'll be able to protect my baby well. You're very patient, a valuable virtue, Iruka-san. There's also the fact that you're not even half as perverted at Jiryia or Kakashi-san. I believe that you will do a very good job."

"Oh, thanks. Doesn't it worry you that you'll be so far from her and the child?"

Minato looked back out the window, far into the distance. "Yes but, that's why you're going to be there with them."

Knock knock

"Yes?"

Shizune slid the compartment door open; "We'll be in Oto in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Shizune-san. Are you and your lady ready?"

"Yes, we're prepared for everything but once your child is born we have to leave Oyabun Inuzuke's wife is having a child in about a month. We need to be on call."

"Okay, thank you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blue orbs looked up at the blue spring sky. Four days had passed since he and his group had arrived in Oto. Right now Kushina was in labor and Tsunade would only allow Shizune in the room. He was almost too excited to be nervous about it. Iruka on the on the other hand, wasn't doing quite so well. The young man kept pacing back and forth in front to the bench where Minato sat. They were at the park, not far from where she was living. The sun was shining down on them and Minato couldn't help but smile.

"Let's head back Iruka-san."

Iruka snapped out of his trance, "Have you thought of any names?"

"No. I want to meet him or her first," Minato said as they began to walk.

"Pardon me, Kazame-sama but you're a little strange."

The man chuckled, "Well, you'd better get used to it. I was always like this, only a lot more energetic."

"What was Kushina-san like when she was a child?"

"From what I've heard, she was strong willed with a big heart. Doesn't sound like things will be easy for you."

They entered the apartment minutes latter, locking the door behind them. They both sat in the living room where they could hear her cursing his name at the top of her lungs. It kept on for about another hour before all was quiet. The men looked towards the hall only to be greeted with the wails of a baby. Shizune came down the hall, a smile on her face. No words were exchanged; they all simply walked to her room.

Tsunade came out carrying a large suite case, "We have to leave now to catch the next train. Congrats Kazame."

He thanked them both as the Lady and her apprentice made their exit. Minato opened the door and glanced inside. She lay on the bed similarly to how Mikoto had after the birth of her son. Red blankets all around and a bundle of white in her arms. Her blue eyes locked with his as the baby continued to cry out. He went to them, looking down at his child he whispered, "Hush. Hush. It's okay."

He stroked the child's golden hair while he shushed it and soon it stopped crying. Smiling at each other, Minato climbed into the bed with his love and child, wrapping his arm around her.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"A boy. What do you want to name him?"

The little blonde looked up at his father, his eyes like the depths of storming seas. The boy was loud and active, the very opposite of the Uchiha's son. But that was how it had always been. The Kazames were the fire to the Uchiha's ice.

"…Naruto."

"Maelstrom? Hm, yes. It suits him."

"You look tired. Why don't you rest while I put him in the crib," he suggested, kissing her red hair. He took Naruto from his mother and he went without protest. He curled into his father trying to sleep. Iruka, who had stood outside the door, was at attention the moment he saw his master.

"Would you like to hold him, Iruka?"

"Y-yes," the young man answered nervously. He held out his arms and the child was placed in them. Naruto was sleeping, so hardly noticed the transfer. "He's a heavy sleeper."

"Looks like it. Let's take him to the nursery."

Once the baby boy was put down to sleep Minato went to check on Kushina while Iruka sat in a rocking chair, staring at the crib. They all slept peacefully as the spring sun sank into the horizon.

There was no moon and the city was as dark as it could get when a dark figure silently unlocked the door to the apartment. It slunk inside; making it's way to the bedroom. Outside the door to a bedroom the shadow pulled a gun from a holster, turning the knob slowly it stepped inside. The blinds were closed, making the room even darker. The figure took something cylinder shaped and metallic from it's pocket. Twisting it onto the barrel of the gun they stepped further into the room. Just as the first unidentifiable being had slunk past the door a second emerged from behind it. Lifting a metal bar high about it's head the second figure swung at the first, missing by only a hair. Before the intruder had a chance to fire the gun the figure swung again, this time knocking over a lamp when they managed to no more than clip the other.

The body in the bed bolted up from the noise, "Kushina!"

The light by the bed clicked on, revealing the red haired woman and the intruder. There was a hiss as the black haired invader fired his gun. Kushina's face paled as she clutched her stomach, collapsing to the ground. Fear swallowed Minato's heart as he reached for his own gun, which he kept next to the bed. The black haired man fired again, barley missing the spiky main. The Yakuza king rolled off the bed, crouching low to fire at his opponent, hitting the pale body in the right shoulder. Keeping the gun trained on the person before him, as they cried out in rage more than pain, "What the hell are you doing here Orochimaru?!"

"Heh, I have my sources. When they told me you were visiting a pregnant woman I sent one of my agents to fallow you. I figured the woman would be your Uzumaki, such a foolish woman. Thinking she can just leave the world she was born to," the famous snake hissed silkily.

"Bastard," Kushina spat from her position on the floor.

Orochimaru only spared her a brief look before turning his attention back to Minato. Kazame, however, had used the distraction to bolt up from near the bed and tackle Orochimaru to the ground. The two men struggled for the gun until the black haired one was pulled off the blonde by a furious red head. Orochimaru grabbed hold of Kushina's arm, throwing her against the wall while Minato stood but before he had a chance to move the snake had turned and fired his gun into the man's chest. The bullet punctured a lung and the king of the Yakuza fell to the floor. Orochimaru settled; both his victims incapacitated.

Stepping in front of Minato a sadistic grin spread across the face of the serpent. He hissed, "Time for you to die, Kazame. Your family will see you soon, and after that, the rest of your precious Yakuza."

He plugged a bullet into Minato's forehead then stepped to the bloody Kushina, who was in too much pain to move, he shot her between the eyes. After all was finish Orochimaru stayed perfectly silent and still, listening. Surprised when he heard nothing. The woman wasn't pregnant anymore, so where was the baby?

Like the serpent he was, Orochimaru slithered into each of the other rooms, listening and looking carefully in each one. Until he found the nursery. Looking inside the crib it was clear that the baby had been sleeping in it not that long ago. In the rocking chair was a crumpled blanket that Iruka had been using. The black haired man smiled, he knew who had come with Minato to Oto. Tsunade and Shizune had left earlier; the only one left would be Umino.

"Come out Umino, I know you're here. I just want the brat. It won't even hurt, just one shot to the head."

There was no answer, not a sound. Orochi became irritated as his demand went ignored.

"Come out now Umino!"

Again, there was no answer. Calling in three more men that had been waiting outside, Orochimaru and the others began to tear apart the small home. When dawn came and they were unable to find either the man or the baby, they left.

Iruka stayed on the roof for hours past sunrise. He wasn't fully aware how he had managed to climb from the deck of Kushina's apartment to the roof while holding onto Naruto but he was thankful. When the boy woke and began to cry Iruka left the building as inconspicuously as possible. He walked two miles back to the park where he and the king had been just the day before. He almost tripped running to the payphone when he saw it.

Ring…Ring.. "Hello," answered the emotionless voice on the other end.

"Kakashi?"

"Iruka? What is it," asked Kakashi in alarm, Iruka heard a door close.

"…Come to Oto. Bring Jiraiya, Tsunade and ANBU," Iruka shifted Naruto in his arms, the boy still in a white blanket.

"What's going on 'Ruka?"

"Kazame-dono is dead," the burnet whispered.

There was a long pause on the other end. When Kakashi spoke again he sounded strained, "Where are you?"

"A park, I'm not exactly sure."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Three hours later while Iruka sat on a bench watching all that came near, with an eye of suspicion, the scarecrow came into his view. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and four ANBU Black Ops fallowed him; all looking like professionally dressed businessmen. Iruka stood with the little blonde in his arms, approaching them slowly. The silver haired man's face became one of great worry for his lover.

Tsunade was first to speak, "How is he?"

She peered down at the boy but didn't bother to offer her arms for him. It was clear that Iruka would not revoke his hold on the child any time in the immediate future.

"He's fine," Umino answered quietly looking at his charge.

"Are you," asked Jiraiya. Iruka wouldn't look up; Naruto was beginning to wiggle and try to open his eyes in the bright sun.

"Umino?"

Still, there was no answer. Tsunade brought the group to the apartment so they could take care of the mess and their people. Kakashi stayed with Iruka, neither moving for the longest beat before Kashi took one long stride forward, taking Iruka into his arms. Iruka couldn't cry but he leaned into the hold. Quietly clinging to it like a drowning man holding a life preserver.

"What happened?"

"I think someone broke in. I heard fighting …and yelling, Kazame called someone Orochimaru. I took Naruto out as soon-"

"..How did you get out?"

"I went to the deck. There wasn't anywhere in the apartment to hide and..it was easy to see us from inside. I climbed to the roof. I'm not sure how. What's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

AN: Sorry! I know I'm a terrible person for leaving it at a cliff I just couldn't think of any better way to end it. Please, don't be mad? Any questions or advice, just review. See you next time, if the plot dust bunnies don't eat me first.


	4. Chapter 4

I appologize if this got your hopes up for an actual update.

I am just stating that this story is on hiatus until Death's Children: Dreams & Nightmares is finished.

I do not know when this will be but hope to be able to continue this story soon.

Much appreciation to anyone that is still interested in reading this and patiently (or impatiently)

waiting for the next chapter.


End file.
